board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker vs (13)Pokémon X/Y 2015
Results Round One Saturday, November 7, 2015 Ulti's Analysis A few writeups ago I lauded GSC as being the perfect Pokemon game. XY is basically in "get the fuck out of my contest" territory on the level of TWEWY or Shadow of the Colossus or World of Warcraft or Wind Waker (no, the irony is not lost on me), among others. 700+ Pokemon and ridiculous mega evolution fanservice, not to mention all the other nonsense? XY can fuck off. Seriously, go to this link and hover over What's New. It's a gimmick-filled disgrace, and it's a direct result of the other game in this contest ruining everything Nintendo once stood for. The best is when you get Pokemon fans that act like people aren't allowed to like the first two generations, which is just thoroughly ridiculous and it's that mentality that directly caused Undertale to beat RBY's ass. But we'll get to that in due time and testify like Devon Dudley. On the winning end you had Wind Waker, which is the game that ruined Nintendo and they've yet to recover. Before that game, they had real passion with video games and design. Then they made this piece of trash, saw that people ate it up and haven't really bothered trying since. Why would they? Nintendo, much like every other company in the corporate world, found their quantity-for-a-quick-dollar > quality moment and went off to the races. Then the DS happened, people ate THAT garbage up and we've been treated to Nintendo force-feeding us garbage-level games with force-fed gimmicks for more than a decade. Now we have Mario games ruined by forced motion controls, Samus being a mother with PTSD, and thousands upon thousands of shovelware titles that all suck. All because Wind Waker taught Nintendo that people will buy anything if you put the right label on it. And don't think I'm in any way exaggerating about these fans. When did the TRUE whining about Undertale begin? Oh yeah, when it beat Mario World, a sacred Nintendo title. I'm no-selling everything about this entire match, and Final Fantasy 6 would eventually give us one of the biggest pieces of justice in this entire contest. Everything about post-Nintendo Wind Waker could disappear and gaming would be so much better off for it. Ctes's Analysis While we were seeing FFVI destroying, we would need to see Wind Waker put up quite the impressive performance to even consider that upset a possibility at this point. But it's a little bit difficult to judge here. If you assume there's SFF in this match, Wind Waker stands no chance in round 3, but if you assume XY shares what the series has showed in the past, that Pokemon games are pretty much immune to SFF, then this is not really that bad. I don't see why XY should be any different than the other games, so I'm gonna call Wind Waker's performance pretty great here. Not nearly enough to be the favorite, but also not enough for me to consider FFVI>Wind Waker a lock yet. It's gap in strength between the first two generations and the rest is crazy though. It's pretty amazing that a later generation even made it in at this to be honest. We had several main line games released since last time, they probably split nominations a lot more than the first four generations did in the past. In 2009, three out of four generations made it while in 2010, the reduced field allowed all three eligible entrants in with DPP somehow even achieving a better seed than GSC, something that doesn't make sense to me to this day. This time it was three out of seven games, as BW2 would count as a different entry than BW and XY got a low seed. It made it in because its the most recent entry (remakes don't count) and because it got some casual appeal the last few entries lacked. As a #13 seed, Wind Waker was one of the worse #4 seeds it could've drawn, but I don't think it matters much which one you put it against, it'd still come out as as the loser be it Uncharted 2 or Red Dead Redemption even. World of Warcraft would've been slightly interesting perhaps, but with pure GameFAQs strength, I don't even think it escapes that, at least not if we keep assuming no SFF in this match. The thing about XY though is that it has some solid rally potential. Whatever potential it might've had to get a rally going was ruined the entrant it was put against a Zelda entry. But imagine XY being in a debatable match or being lucky enough to be close to Undertale. It would've destroyed for a while. We didn't know most of this at the time, but Pokemon is huge on sites like tumblr and if anyone tried to rally the actual Pokemon fanbase, it would've probably worked with XY unlike RBY, which we'll get back to a lot later in this PCA. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad this was avoided, but I think we dodged a bullet here without realizing, though it might've been a bigger bullet had the contest been closer to the release of XY. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches